


Reunions Are For Boasting

by Reccea



Series: The Best Things in Life Are Free (by Smittywing) [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nine years since highschool but he's still with the prom king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions Are For Boasting

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little future ficlet for Smittywing's [The Best Things in Life Are Free](http://www.livejournal.com/users/smittywing/213821.html) AU. There wasn't supposed to be smut, and I definitely wasn't going to post it, but it turns out that she _owns_ me. So here we are.

"How's Elizabeth?" Rodney didn't look up from his computer but he had that tone of voice which John had long ago realized was Rodney's attempt to sound neutral as opposed to bitter and/or jealous. It had never really worked.

John smiled, more than a little amused. "Not too bad. Dating a new guy named Steven."

"Good for her." Rodney still didn't look up but this time he was definitely smiling,

John walked over to Rodney's desk and hopped up on to the empty space at the end. "But that's not why she called."

"No?" Rodney stuck his tongue between his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he backspaced a few lines of text and proceeded to start over.

"No." John reached over and turned off the monitor.

"Hey!" Rodney snapped, glaring at John.

John smiled pleasantly and tugged one of Rodney's hands from the keyboard. "She needed a pep talk."

"Oh please." Rodney rolled his eyes. "Is she nervous about brokering some peace agreement in Southeast Asia? Or, I know, negotiations to end the slave trade in—"

"Rodney." John squeezed his hand.

Rodney stopped, sighed, and shook his head. "All right. I'll play along. Why is Elizabeth nervous?"

"She's taking Steven to her high school reunion." John made a face.

Rodney involuntarily squeezed John's hand. "Her high school reunion?"

John nodded solemnly. "Which means ours is next year."

"It's been _nine_ years since high school," Rodney said, in a voice akin to awe.

"Feeling old yet?" John asked, because he'd been feeling it for the past ten minutes.

"We're not even thirty yet," Rodney said dismissively. "I'm just wondering what idiot thought ten years was an appropriate time to bring people back together to discuss how much their lives still suck."

"Ten's a nice, round number." John shrugged.

"Ten years is enough time for you to get a few degrees and lose a lot of hair, but not enough time for you to have done anything useful with your life." Rodney leaned back in his chair and frowned.

John pointedly didn't look at Rodney's hair because it was definitely getting thinner in a way that his own just wasn't. "So I'm going to go with the idea of you not being excited about going."

Rodney blinked and really looked at John. "Go? What, you're going to want to actually attend?"

"Well, yeah." John kind of thought that went without saying.

"All right, I have to ask." Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"Seeing people again." John didn't bother to hold back the 'duh' sound in his voice. "Which, I'm pretty sure, is the whole reason for reunions."

"Reunions were created so that people can come back together and tell each other how much they've accomplished and how much cooler they are now as opposed to back when they had bad hair and worse clothes." Rodney's mouth twisted. "The entire point of it is for people to show off and act like they're teenage asses again."

Which was probably true, for some people. But definitely not for John, who hadn't cared about status even back in high school. "Okay, well, I'm going to see people. Don't you have anyone you want to see again?"

Rodney shrugged. "I'm still friends with Radek and I'm still with you. And you two are pretty much the only people from high school that I give a damn about, John."

John smiled at that. "Okay, but what about Ford?"

"Ford was a nice kid, but we didn't have anything in common then and we won't have anything in common now." Rodney shrugged. "I kind of think people go their own ways for a reason."

"You're really kind of cynic, Rodney." John turned Rodney's hand over and ran his thumb along the lifeline of his palm.

Rodney watched the rhythmic brush of John's thumb and sighed. "Okay, who do you want to 'reunite' with? Just Ford? Because I'm sure I can find a way to look him up and accidentally arrange for you to run into each other on the street."

John laughed. "Thanks, I think." He pressed his thumb down at the place where the lifeline and the loveline met. "I don't know. Ford, Dex, Mitch, Ronon. Teyla too, come to think about it."

"Teyla," Rodney repeated and his voice made John feel like they'd rewound the conversation right back to Elizabeth.

John tried not to sigh. "We were friends. And I only wanted to sleep with her for four weeks total."

Rodney gave him a scathing look.

John arched both of his eyebrows at Rodney. "And I've wanted to sleep with you for, oh I don't know, the entire _decade_ since."

Rodney's glare softened but didn't totally disappear. "Fine. So you go the reunion, probably in your dress uniform, find out that everyone's gotten fatter, balder, and more miserable. Then what?"

"I don't know," John shook his head because that was just not the point. "The point isn't getting something out of this. I don't care if I go in jeans and a ratty old t-shirt. I just want to see them all, see if they turned out okay. I'll go by myself, it's cool."

"John—" Rodney licked his lips. "Look. The thing is? I'd want to go in there, with you, and tell them how brilliant I am, how much money I'm already making, and how I'm still with the prom king and he's even hotter than he used to be."

"Ah." John absolutely got what this was about now.

"And frankly, it's not really worth it since I can't." Rodney shrugged. "Because the looks on their faces? Would make the whole torture of getting into shape and buying a new suit completely worth it."

"Okay, I get that." John said quietly because, fuck, what exactly was he supposed to say to that?

Rodney blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Oh no, look. That wasn't a thing. I mean, okay, I meant that but it wasn't—"

"It's cool," John said.

"It's not _cool_ ," Rodney said testily. "I didn't mean it the way you're insisting on taking it. I mean that I'd go in there to gloat. And you're the best thing I've got, okay? There's no point in gloating because you're it. So stop being all 'whatever' and smile because considering the many, many awards hanging over my desk? That's the best compliment you're ever going to get."

The corner of John's mouth went up all on its own. "You still gonna say that when you finally get your beloved Nobel?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "You're so much hotter than a Nobel, you ass. And you know it. Though I will thank you for your faith that I will get a Nobel, eventually."

John grinned. "Hey, work real hard and maybe you'll have it in time for our twenty year reunion."

Rodney grinned in return. "I might consider going, if that were the case."

"Cool." John let go of Rodney's hand and turned the monitor back on. "I should let you get back to work then."

Rodney looked at the screen and then over at John. "I'll finish it later."

John laughed. "Oh really? You get distracted pretty easy, Dr. McKay."

Rodney stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just told you that you were hotter –and more important- than a Nobel prize."

"Yeah," John pitched his voice low and drew the word out. He reached out and ran his hand along the collar of Rodney's shirt.

Rodney's face screwed up and he grabbed John's shoulder. "Fuck, John, come on. Bed. Now."

John grinned. "Screw the bed." He hopped off the desk and pressed right into Rodney's personal space, his hands on Rodney's belt, his mouth on Rodney's neck.

Rodney had never been particularly patient or submissive, so he leaned right back into John, pressing their hips together and got his hands under the back of John's shirt. "Shirt, off." He grunted, angling his head to give John better access to his neck.

"Yeah, whatever," John said awkwardly, because his tongue was out, drawing graphs against skin. He got the belt undone with the barest of hand twists, and then onto the button fly. He thought, just for a second, that it was probably funny how much better at undoing button flys he was than he'd ever been with bra hooks. But then he had Rodney's pants undone and was pushing them off.

"Shoes!" Rodney said, stumbling backwards just a little as he tried to get his shoes off. He tugged hard at John's shirt and with a sigh John pulled away and let him drag it up and over his head.

"Happy now?" John said, reaching for Rodney's shirt to get at it while Rodney struggled with his shoes.

"Fucking ecstatic," Rodney kicked the left shoe off. "Jesus, have you even seen your stomach muscles lately?"

John yanked the stupid logo tee off of Rodney, smirking when it got stuck in a tangle of arms for a moment before Rodney managed to fling it to the side. "I'm not really interested in _my_ stomach, Rodney. Get to the other shoe, okay?"

Rodney kicked at the right shoe while John worked the jeans down over his hips. John let his thumbs tuck just under Rodney's boxers, skimming the bare skin, and pulling Rodney back close again. Rodney's thigh slipped between his and they were walking backward together, aimlessly, while Rodney ran his hands up and over every inch of John's stomach.

"Shoe," John muttered again, pressing his mouth to the pulse of Rodney's throat and sucking.

Rodney huffed something that wasn't even a word and tried to get the shoe off without looking and only managed to stumble a little. John pulled his mouth away and bit at Rodney's chin. "I'm waiting."

"You just have to run around the house all barefoot and superior, don't you?" Rodney pulled back and leaned down to just pull the damn shoe off.

"I'm prepared for all eventualities," John replied, running a hand down Rodney's bare back.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Rodney stood back up and looked wild-eyed and frustrated. "Can we just do this please?"

John grinned wide and full. "Sure thing, Rodney." John dropped to his knees on the soft carpet and tugged the jeans down. Rodney stepped out of them, and then John pulled the boxers off as well.

"Why am I always the one who gets naked first?" Rodney whined. "How is it never you?"

"How do you always complain about stupid shit like that?" John asked right before he took Rodney in his mouth.

Rodney grabbed John's hair, which he'd really only started doing once his own began to thin, and whined high in his throat but didn't actually _say_ anything while John worked his tongue. John had this down to art, where with Rodney it was clearly a science, but while he knew all the right moves it didn't feel stale. Just the noises Rodney made, the way his fists kept clenching and unclenching, was enough to get John fully hard.

"You're just so..." Rodney choked out, his voice breathy and pleased when John pulled away and then took Rodney in as deep as he could.

"I know," John said, though Rodney could only hear a muffled noise but he felt the vibrations. Rodney clenched his fists, tried and failed not to pull John's head closer. It was rude, of course, but John was used to it and he didn't care. He pulled a hand away from Rodney's hips to bat at the offending hands while he ran his tongue along the underside.

Rodney relaxed his hands and groaned low when John flicked his tongue over the head. "Close, close," he whispered, like John cared. John did his own version of deep-throating again, humming, knowing just the right way to curl his tongue and then Rodney did come, his knees weakening and pressing against John's chest.

John pulled off, licking the excess off the corners of his mouth and grinned at Rodney. Rodney dropped slowly to sit on the ground and grumbled, "You so only did that so that you could fuck me and not the other way around."

John snorted, slowly pushing Rodney to lie on his back. "Shut up Rodney."

Rodney was smiling, his face completely relaxed. "It's true."

It totally was. John stood up and started towards the bedroom for supplies.

"No, no." Rodney grabbed John's calf. "In the desk. Middle left drawer."

"You keep lube in your _desk_?" John looked down at him.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Do you really care?"

John walked over to the desk and jerked the correct drawer open. "Not really, no." He grabbed the lube and walked back over to Rodney. He dropped the tube onto Rodney's belly and started unzipping his own jeans.

"Hey, hey." Rodney pointed at him. "Closer, where I can see you." He smiled brightly.

John made a face but moved closer, slowly unpeeling his jeans to give Rodney a show. Rodney never seemed to get over the way John's body looked right after he got home and John never discouraged it. Rodney watched, eyes still a little glazed, while John pulled the boxers off as well and took a small bow. "Happy now?"

"Impatient again," Rodney said happily.

"Stop trying to top from the bottom, okay?" John kneeled back down on the ground and grabbed the lube off Rodney's stomach.

"Like you never do," Rodney replied smartly, lifting his hips to the brush of John's hands.

"You like it when I'm bossy." John pressed a kiss to Rodney's inner thigh while he worked the lube in.

"You saying," Rodney grunted a little, "You don't like it when I am?"

"You're always bossy, Rodney." John pulled his hand out. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, okay?" He held Rodney's hips steady as he slid in, his throat going tight at the feel of warmth around him.

"Technicality," Rodney said, voice pitched down low.

John leaned forward, still holding one hand on Rodney's hip, but the other out around Rodney's leg, bracing John's weight. "Shut up, okay?"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Go faster, Jesus." Rodney kept his eyes open and on John, pushing back against him.

"I can totally," John thrust in hard and clenched his teeth. "Do that."

"Missed you, even if you are, goddamn" Rodney sucked in a sharp breath, "a fucking pain."

"Sweet talker," John said with a shaky laugh. He closed his eyes for a moment as he moved in and out, just breathing in Rodney and listening to the hitches in his breath. He could forget, sometimes, how much he really did miss this until Rodney was back under him, moving with him, reminding him.

"I try," Rodney put a hand on John's arm and squeezed. "You can go faster, right? I know you can."

John laughed, couldn't help himself, and tried for faster. Tried to find that rhythm that had Rodney pushing back as he pushed in and made his entire body shudder. Until he was right on the edge, taking a deep breath to pull back one last time.

Rodney's other hand pressed against his jaw, made him look up and at Rodney as he slid home.

His legs were kind of boneless after, as he slid out all clumsy. Rodney tugged at him, so that he crawled slowly over and collapsed on the ground next to him. "Wanted me so bad it had to be the floor, huh?" Rodney squeezed John's wrist.

"Yeah," John said because he couldn't seem to think of anything else.

Rodney chuckled and turned slowly onto his side, sliding a hand through the hair on John's chest and kissing him softly. "Nice to know I'm not the only one. But the carpet burn's gonna be hell."

"My knees hurt already." John smiled into Rodney's mouth. "But it was totally worth it."

"I'll remind you that you said that tomorrow in the shower," Rodney pressed a kiss to the side of John's mouth.

John sighed, just relaxing into the soft carpet and Rodney's soft mouth. "I'll make sure you don't have time to remind me."


End file.
